WAITING FOR THE FIRST BABY STEELE
by Ada Gamez
Summary: Here are narrated moments in which Laura's first pregnancy begins and all the doubts and certainties of the couple. Enjoy it!


When Laura arrived home she found Remington cooking. The aroma of the food was exquisite but she felt her stomach spinning and went straight to the bathroom to vomit. Poor Remington! She had confirmed him the pregnancy of her but she was not enjoying it because there were two things that bothered her tremendously: The perfumes he used and the smell of freshly cooked food. Remington patiently left everything to go and see how she felt. Laura looked at him unhappy, she was pale. Horrible she said to herself looking at herself in the bathroom mirror. He took her in his arms and held her for a long time until the breakdown happened.

She moved away from him to go back to the toilet with great nausea and she returned to vomit what little she had in her stomach. She cried.

Be quiet, love, I prepared you an herbal tea to make you feel much better ...

Will this last much longer? She asked disgusted

Well, I read that the first three months is that difficult ...

Have you been reading about the symptoms of pregnancy?

She asked surprised.

Oh, Laura, I've actually bought two books about it. Do you feel a little better?

I think so.

Well, come on, I'll take you to bed, you'll put on comfortable clothes and then I'll bring you tea and you'll be much better ...

I feel everything is spinning ...

Calm down, my dear, calm down ...

You are wonderful, my love ... forgive me for ruining dinner ...

Oh, it's not ruined, when you feel better you'll want to eat something, that baby that we hope needs your mom to feed him ...

It's true, Dr. Warren said that this is normal ... horrible, but normal ...

Several days passed in the same way. Laura got up very quickly before six o'clock to vomit, wrapped in deep nausea that managed to torment her until four months of gestation. On such occasions, he was sympathetic, sweet and loving. He caressed for hours if it was necessary that the pregnant belly of her pregnant.

He didn't use perfume again, because Laura didn't tolerate any fragrance for musky and rich that was this. For five months he stopped perfuming. Sometimes Laura's feet were swollen after the strenuous hours of work and he was responsible for placing pillows so that he had his feet up, he caressed her belly with tenderness and above all he established a special contact with the child or a girl who grew in her belly talking to the baby gently while running with his hand every place in that nest where the baby was developing.

Those attitudes made Laura remember Joey, little Caruso. That beautiful baby that Hammer Sinclair decided to protect because the stars had pointed him out. It was amazing how Remington was watching her and the baby at every moment. It was true that he read about it almost all the time to know what to do and be able to help her to feel better.

I think this baby will have a wonderful father.

She gave him as a compliment one night.

O h, that's because he already has a wonderful mom who takes it with him ... I love you, Laura.

I love you ... you are wonderful.

I told you how beautiful you are pregnant, my love?

You always do it, darling but you can do it as many times as you want ...

Laura ... there are things that I haven't told you ... how I grew up and how hard it was for me ... I want to be a good father, I think everything will be initial in me ... that is ... It 's already the fact of opening a family with this son of ours ... isn't it?

She nodded smiling but with a sad look.

It makes you bad to talk about that, love ... you don't have to do it ...

But I want to do it ... I didn't have mother's love until Mildred took me as her son to protect me from your anger or from myself ... she is the person closest to a mother I have had especially when she has done things for me that nobody else would have done… given the circumstances, nobody, except you, of course ... I have no memories of having been caressed by the love of a mother. I had that when you two made me cling to life after being shot ... but this son will have us both, inexperienced as we are, new to the matter, right or wrong ... I want to do well ... do you think what will I do well?

O h, I warned you that you would be a very good father some day when I saw you with little Caruso, or when we had to take care of those two naughty crafty kids walking the streets ... and I also knew that you, when the time came, You will know how to handle the anger of a teenager, as you did with Jackie, who in fact, is already working for us and is a man a very good man... We both know what we want for our son or daughter ... a beautiful home full of love, a house where he or she can play, grow up, be happy ...have got a good education ... oh! Could you feel that? Laura asked, touching the precise place where the baby had just kicked her.

Steele smiled. CLEAR THAT YES, HE MOVED! He almost shouted, Are you okay, honey?

Oh, yes my love, this child thinks I have not thought about his education ... of course Mom and Dad are going to take care of educating you, treasure ... said Laura caressing her belly. A new kick made her moan.

Hummm the baby Steele has some doubt apparently ...

Well, let's convince him of that, do not you think?

Oh, I just want to ask permission now to be with her mom as I like to do it ... Do you want to make love, Mrs. Steele?

I was anxious waiting for … to propose me.

That said they sealed the agreement with a kiss that attracted fantasies, desires, passion in abundance. Laura's legs settled very quickly on his hips that gently required her to be completely his own that night and many other nights until they were both gently satiated.

I know ... I know ... you read the chapter in the book where it says that libido increases during pregnancy in most women. I don't usually stand for standard but in this ... I can't deny myself to the common mortals ... make me love again, Remington Steele ...!


End file.
